Seeking the Dead Soldier
The Adventure Begins The Party The group was brought together by the Princess of the nation of Kezarmid. The adventures hired did not know that it was the princess who had hired them to find her brothers body. The missive that was sent out was sent in the King's name and stated that the nation of Kezarmid would like to find a soldier of theirs that had passed during the war in Volfskreg. This missive was sent out all through South Eyan, so those who heard the news were quick to get to Kezarmid and find the kingdom. The adventures that were brought together were a Primal Zerg named Rassik, an Arachne named Sprunk, a Visionary Elf named Mael, a Hill Dwarf named Joey, a Gorgon named Rameve, a Callisto named Novarium, a Half-elf named Jewel, and the princess herself Evelynn all joined together to find this "Soldier" that the missive stated needed to be found and returned for burial rights. The Journey The group traveled from Central Kezarmid to Western Volfskreg over a span of four months. In this time the party began to learn some things about one another, such as their likes and dislikes, what annoyed them and what didn't, their plans with what they would do with the 10 Platinum that each of them would get. The only person who kept secrets from the group was Evelynn, she did not want the group knowing that she was the princess of Kezarmid and she was wanting to recover her brother's body. After their long trip, the group has scoured most of Western Volfskreg and had finally stumbled upon the body of an elven male, dressed in mostly black garbs and unarmed, which seemed strange to most. Evelynn upon seeing the body ran over and knelt down to pick up her brothers body, what none of the party members realized was that the body had an arcane trap placed on it. Once the body was moved a concussion spell was activated and knocked the party down and out. Not only did it cause this but it also began to cause a pile of rocks nearby to begin to fall to the ground but as this happened highwaymen came out from the shadows ready to kill these adventures. That is until the rocks that covered a warforged fell to the ground. Nobody knew that the concussion wave had awakened this being and as it did the Warforged crushed a highwayman by landing on him and killed another with his shield. He then was able to quickly rush in seeing his former ally on the ground about to be killed, he bashed the highwayman above his partner with his shield causing the man to fly into a tree. Little did anyone know that the first highwayman that was hit flew beside the body of the male elf and its blood caused a reaction from the elf's body causing it to resurrect once more, yet the body was paler than it had been before. The group was quick to recover though almost losing one of its members in the process, though the band then came together in disbelief that the male elf was alive once more.